Talk:Dr. Facilier
Now I know Ray the Firefly's death was tragic, but does it really count as murder?robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net 03:28, March 3, 2011 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Kingdom Hearts villain? Any news regarding who's going to be in Kingdom Hearts III? Is there word that Dr. Facilier is in there, thus putting him as a Kingdom Hearts Villain? --DragonDude83 (talk) 16:14, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Scapegoat? I don't know what i think about him being a scapegoat, the rule about hell is that people who have been terrible get where they deserve to be, and therefore Facilier deserves to be in hell... So, should he really be a scapegoat? JoElkis (talk) 08:12, August 27, 2017 (UTC) That wasn't hell that the voodoo creatures took him to, they took him to their world besides it's a bit far to say that in my opinion in fact he's one of the least evil Disney villains I've seen on film and his motive was pretty understandable, just look at his reaction as he was being dragged into the portal, you can tell that he was gonna be in for something terrible. So yeah he's still a scapegoat. Loolveus (talk) 13:24, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Dragged to Jaws of Hell debate. I don't see how he's not being dragged to hell. It's clear as day I don't get this dragged to Hell/Voodoo world debate. Where is he being dragged off to if it's not hell? I don't see any way it's not hell. The voodoo loa doesn't have to be related to christianity in order to be dragged there. It doesn't make any difference. WHere else would he have been dragged to? I'd say he's still being dragged to hell. Where else would he be dragged to that is so terrifying that you'd be hysterically begging for mercy when they are about to drag you to the other side--which is called Hell? What's more he made a deal with the devil for that talisman so tht means if it's destroyed he goes to hell. (Ngh93 (talk) 00:13, January 18, 2018 (UTC)) He's scared but anyone would be if you were being dragged by angry spirits to their world. From what I've heard the belief of Voodooism doesn't necessarily believe in Hell and while not common not every religion believes in a Hell like Christianity does. What he made a deal with were just spirits of power which were pissed when he failed and decided to claim him for payment upon his failure. He's dragged to the beliefs spirit world as punishment for failing them but not necessarily the Christian "Hell" despite the clear reaction being akin to the classic "Dragged to Hell" appearance wise. --Jester of chaos (talk) 00:49, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Pure evil? I don't really consider him to be pure evil to be honest...I don't think he's going to redeem himself considering that his plan to sell out New Orleans to the Friends On The Other Side could result in a lot of casualties... Fattubby What pushes him is his willingness to condemn all the souls of New Orleans to eternal damnation to satiate his "Friends" hunger to save himself for a problem he put himself in for being too greedy. (talk) AustinDR 11:58, November 17, 2018 (UTC) That is pretty twisted, I will admit. Although strangely enough I don't think he was planning to betray Lawrence and take all the money they were going to pilfer from Big Daddy for himself, was he? Fattubby You mean giving him a measly amount while he took the greater portion for himself? Yeah, not that redeeming at all. User:AustinDR (talk), 12:44, November 17, 2018 (UTC) It was 60-40, technically. Try to be patient, please. Fattubby Patient on what? He was already approved. AustinDR (talk) 05:40, November 17, 2018 (UTC)